Carmel High School
Carmel High School is the school the members of Vocal Adrenaline attend. It's located in Akron, Ohio. It's first seen in the Pilot episode. Vocal Adrenaline is taken very seriously within the school, as shown when their coach, Shelby Corcoran, buys each member a Range Rover with money from the Carmel booster club. Members of Vocal Adrenaline are given relaxed regulations regarding their academic career, as, according to Jesse, they don't have to do homework. They've won regionals five times in a row, beating New Directions the fourth time. Appearances Season One Pilot Will takes the Glee Club on a field trip to see Vocal Adrenaline perform'' Rehab.'' Vocal Adrenaline leave the New Directions in shock at their skill and prestige. ]] Season Two A Night of Neglect Carmel has an Academic Decathlon Team which makes it to Regionals. They face off against McKinley's academic decathlon team, The Brainiacs, losing to them at Regionals. Season Three I Am Unicorn They have no coach due the firing of Dustin Goolsby. Saturday Night Glee-ver Their new coach is Jesse St. James. They won at their 2011 Sectionals and 2012 Regionals, but lost to New Directions at Nationals. Their lead singer in 2012 is Wade "Unique" Adams. Later, she transfers to McKinley. Season Five Love Love Love Carmel students are shown when the New Directions recruit Vocal Adrenaline to help Blaine propose to Kurt. Season Six Loser Like Me It's revealed that Will became Vocal Adrenaline's new coach upon recommendation from Sue, who did it to get him out of her hair. He offers assistance to the group members (including new lead Clint), but they rudely brush him off. Rachel visits him and the two of them have a conversation where he offers her some advice. The Hurt Locker, Part One Sue pays a visit to Carmel High to file a complaint against Will after she finds out he wants Vocal Adrenaline to take it easy on New Directions at her Invitational. It's revealed that the principal of Carmel is Figgins' sister. Transitioning Much of the school scenes in the episode focuses on the auditorium, where despite all his best efforts to teach Vocal Adrenaline about tolerance after Rachel and Blaine get egged and Coach Beiste's car gets vandalized (even bringing back Unique), Will just can't get through to them. He decides to use a prank on McKinley as a cover for what he and Unique have really been doing to help Beiste, and later quits as their coach. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester It's now revealed that Sue is the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. In the auditorium, she gives the group a speech where she guarantees them a Nationals victory, and later leads them in a grueling workout regime. Trivia *Their mascot might be a great white shark, as Kurt mentions that they have a statue of one eating a seal pup. It's later revealed in The Hurt Locker, Part One that the Carmel mascot is the camel. *The institution is fairly wealthy, seeing how their Booster Club was able to purchase SUVs for each member of their show choir and how Goolsby secured Sunshine's membership through arrangements. Navigational Category:Locations Category:Schools